


Тихий ответ

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Сиквел «Трудного выбора». Для лучшего понимания лучше прочитать сначала его.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Тихий ответ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Softest Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672508) by [irisqod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod). 



Через три года он вернулся домой. Он скучал по Джону и хотел рассказать ему всё.

Всё.

Но ещё он очень хотел задать один вопрос.

– Почему ты выбрал именно это, – Шерлок указал на халат, – чтобы похоронить меня?

– Мы на самом деле не хоронили тебя в нём, не так ли? – Джон всё ещё был сбит с толку, но он был счастлив, что Шерлок вернулся в страну живых. На самом деле он ликовал, что этот безумец вернулся домой.

– Нет, не хоронили. Прости меня. – Он сказал «прости» так много раз, что это начало терять свою силу. – Но почему?

– Это глупо. – Джон покраснел, но выдержал пристальный взгляд Шерлока.

– Всё равно расскажи. – Шерлок подошёл так близко, что мог почувствовать тепло тела Джона.

– Я хотел, чтобы тебе было удобно, – тихо ответил Джон.

Шерлок крепко обнял Джона, поцеловал его в висок и сказал «Спасибо». Руки Джона обвились вокруг талии Шерлока, и он заплакал.

– Я так по тебе скучал, Шерлок. – Отстранившись через какое-то время, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

Шерлок достал из кармана жетоны Джона, а когда он повесил их ему на шею, они зазвенели.

– А это?

– Я хотел, чтобы часть меня всегда была с тобой.

Положив руку на грудь Шерлока, Джон добавил: – Последние три года именно здесь было моё сердце.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Мой перевод приквела «Трудный выбор» можно прочитать здесь <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160678>


End file.
